Your Birthday, Our New Year
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: A new years count down party is held at the Tao mansion. A lot of things happen...read to find out what! (HoroRen one shot) [WARNING:YAOI and LEMON]


Daydreamer: Ah, I finally finished writting my New Year's fic, which took a whole lot of thinking. So I hope people enjoy. And here are the warnings:

YAOI and LEMON

If you don't like, then don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shaman King. And I mean nothing.

**YOUR BIRTHDAY, OUR NEW YEAR**

Written by: DayDrEaMiNgchild

Ren made a light sigh and leaned back on the wall. He took a glance at the clock which read ten o'clock pm. _Two more hours._ He thought and crossed his arms. It's December 31st and a New Year's count down party has been held at the Tao mansion. Though Ren insisted to not waste time on such an idea, Jun invited all of their friends and it happened. And even at his own party, Ren had the smallest party spirit. Everyone else danced, sang on the karaoke, chatted, and played games. And in a corner, Ryu and his gang were drinking and making a riot. Even Bason and the rest of the spirits were gone to a nearby graveyard for a spirit party. All in all, Ren was fine with being the outkast as he was never a party animal.

"You party pooper." Ren looked up and met eyes with Horohoro who stared at him skeptically. Their faces were rather close and light pink tints appeared on Ren's cheeks. But he hid them with an irritated expression.

"Come on birthday boy. It's your party so why don't you have some fun?"

"First of all, don't call me that."

"What? Birthday boy or party pooper?"

"Both! And second, this was Neesan's idea. Not mine."

"So? Doesn't mean you can't have fun." Ren was about to counter, but then stopped. He caught a wiff of Horohoro's breath and blinked. He noticed the cup in one of the Ainu's hands and scowled. He snatched it away and sniffed the clear liquid inside.

"You idiot! This is alchol!" Ren glared at Horohoro who scratched his head and made a dumb smile. He reached out to get his drink back but Ren kept it out of his reach. He made a more threatening look, and Horohoro pulled his hand away.

"Alright so I snuck it away from Ryu. I admit it. But honestly, I only took a small sip. I'm not drunk." Horohoro tried to take his cup back again but Ren was still alert. He stared at Horohoro intently and judged that the bluentte told the truth. He kept the cup in his hand and gave a look of warning.

"Good, now keep it that way."

"Oh come on, you're letting Ryu and his friends drink."

"That's because they're _twenty_ so it's _legal_ for them. You're still _under aged_ so it would be _illegal _for you."

"But it's New Year! A small broken rule won't hurt."

"I said NO! And how did you get it from them?"

"I just got it when they weren't looking." Horohoro shrugged and pointed to the drunk group with his thumb. Ren looked and made an unpleasant growl. Ryu and his gang laughed hysterically with deep red faces. They spoke in slurred voices loud enough to compete with the booming music. The way Ren saw it, anyone can steal anything from them. He stomped over to them with clentched teeth.

"If you idiots can't handle your own drinks, then don't bring any!" Ren took every can, glass, and bottle and hid them somewhere in the kitchen. The drunk guys groaned in disappointment and complained, but that of course didn't stop their angry friend. When he returned, Horohoro gave him a frown.

"You really are a party pooper, birthday boy."

"I told you not to call me those names!" Horohoro laughed and grinned when Ren made a pouting angry face. _Damn, he's cute when he does that._ He thought and held back blush. He peered at the group of his friends who started to get ready for a game of Twister. Horohoro's face lit up and he took Ren's hand. He pulled the Chinese with him even if he was resisting.

"Hey! I'm not playing that stupid game!"

"It'll be fun!"

"I said no!" Ren snatched his hand away as his face began to feel warm. But then Horohoro made a mischevious smile.

"Oh, I get it. I bet it's because you know you'll lose."

"What?!"

"I bet it's because your arms and legs are too short for you to win."

"Hn, I wouldn't lose a stupid game like that. I can beat you any day."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"You're on!" And so, Ren joined the game along with Horohoro, Yoh, and Choclove. First Chocolove fell, then Yoh and the last remainding two put up a good fight. They interfered with where the other could reach to make him fall, getting more and more twisted. In moments the two trembled to keep balance as Horohoro was bridging his back over the floor and Ren was hovering over him. Their legs and arms were tangled into each other, preventing each of them to make a move.

"Left foot on yellow!" Manta called out even though he knew there was no point. The two tried to tried to move their legs while they also tried to make the opponent fall. But it was just impossible, and they both fell. Ren came face down on top of Horohoro who was on his back. Their friends laughed at their comical ways while the two clentched their teeth at each other.

"Doesn't this mean it's a tie?" Pilika asked.

"Or they both lose." Anna added. But Ren gave them all a determined look.

"I demand a rematch!"

"But I thought this was just a stupid game?" Horohoro asked with a smirk and quirked brow. Ren blushed a little but got even redder when he saw that he was still on top of the ice shaman. He quickly got off and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes. Horohoro's cheeks were also red, but no one noticed.

"Hey, I know a great game to play! Spin the bottle!" Pilika squealed and clapped her hands. Jun nodded in approval and brought an empty clean bottle from the kitchen. But everyone else shook their heads in disapproval.

"Oh no."

"No way."

"Count me out." They all said and backed away from the girl. But Pilika was persistent to play. She did much negotiating with everyone until they all agreed to play, even Ren. They made a rule that the kiss doesn't have to be on the lips, but there are two more options of the cheek and forehead. Soon they all made a circle with the bottle in the center.

Yoh was the first to spin and it landed on Anna. Though the itako is shy with these kinds of things, she allowed him to give a peck on the cheek. Then it was Jun's turn, and the bottle pointed to Chocolove. She too gave a peck on the cheek, which made the boy faint and out of the game. The rest went in the next order; Tamao kissing Manta, Pilika kissing Lyserg, Lyserg kissing Jeanne, and Anna kissing Yoh. Ryu and his friends would've played but they were already passed out from all the drinking. And so, it was Ren's turn. He wore an annoyed frown as he wondered why he was playing. But he reluctantly gave the bottle a fling and it quickly spun. Ren watched it intently as it spun and spun, feeling nervous of who it may land on. And in seconds, it stopped. He looked up at where it pointed and his face turned a deep crimson. And so did Horohoro's since it pointed to him. Silence fell in the circle as everyone stared at the two. They all sat frozen, expecting some kind of reaction. Ren looked down at the bottle, and then at Horohoro again.

"Well go on. You know what you have to do." Anna broke the silence with order. This made Ren and Horohoro turn even redder, which no one thought was possible. Then one of Ren's eyes twitched and he got to his feet.

"This is absurd! I don't even know why I agreed to play this ridiculous game!" With that said the Chinese broke out of the circle and went out to the balcony. Everyone else also decided to end the game and move to cards. But Horohoro counted himself out and sat by all the food, though he didn't eat any. He stared out at the window which had the balcony outside where Ren sat.

--------HOROHORO'S POV--------------------

I know he's watching the stars again. He always does when he needs to be alone. Like I love nature, he loves the stars. Love...I wonder if he feels the same. I planned to tell him at midnight, but now I'm not sure. I mean, I would've kissed him if I spun the bottle and it landed on him. But he...

I sigh and shake my head feeling stupid. I really wanna go out there and talk to him, but I know he wants to be alone. Or away from me maybe. Out of spite I smirk at that last thought. While all I could do is think about Ren, I wonder what he's thinking about.

------------------POV END----------------------------

Ren watched the scattered stars just as Horohoro knew. But the sparkling specks couldn't help him to relax. In fact, the more he sat like this, the more farther he got from relaxation. Though he sat still, he felt swayed on the inside. His heart felt heavy and it felt as if it hung on a thin string. Swaying back and forth, back and forth. _But why?_ He thought and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

------------------REN'S POV--------------------------

Why do I keep feeling this way around him or just thinking about him? I don't even remember how long it's been anymore. And it felt so damn strong when...I fell on him. I can feel my cheeks getting hot just by remembering how that game ended. I'll never forgive him for embarrasing me like that. And I'll never forgive that sister of his for making me play that, that...utterly, insanely, ridiculously stupid game! But then why can't I help but to feel so...unsatisfied with my reaction? That just doesn't make any sense!

----------------------POV END----------------------------

"Ren, come on. It's time!" Ren's thoughts are interrupted by a loud and excited voice. Horohoro runs into the balcony and takes his hand, making his face flare again. Ren pulled his hand away and arched a brow.

"Time for what?"

"Time for the count down. We're thirty seconds away!" Before Ren could even answer, Horohoro pulls him inside. Everyone else wore hats and held confetti crackers while watching the clock anxiously.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two," They all chanted in unision. The clock's hands met at twelve and the clock chimed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" They all screamed and confetti flew everywhere.

"Happy birthday, Ren." Ren turned to Horohoro who had a wide grin on his face. Ren returned it with a small smile himself. The party got rowdy and Horohoro ran over to it excitedly.

An hour passed and people got tired. They fell asleep, some on the floor and others on furniture. Ren put a blanket on each person, but found that one person was not asleep. Horohoro sat on the couch with his eyes wide awake.

"Sleepy?" Ren asked and Horohoro shook his head. They went out onto the balcony and sat next to each other. Horohoro looked at the table there and was surprised to see one of Ryu's small bottles of alchol. He looked back at Ren who tried to hide his blush of embarrasment from the discovery. Horohoro made a smirk and snorted.

"I thought you said no underaged drinking."

"Well I'm not drunk like Ryu because I only took a small sip. Besides, it's my birthday and I'll do whatever I please." Horohoro laughed at his friend's sudden change of attitude. He took the bottle and brought it to his lips, but Ren snatched it away.

"That's all we're both getting." He growled and Horohoro shrugged. They sat side by side and watched the stars in silence. While Ren felt the swaying feel of his hanging heart like earlier, Horohoro felt tempted. For a few minutes, they stayed this way in strange silence until Horohoro spoke.

"Um, Ren? Could you look this way?"

"Why?"

"Just look this way in my direction." Horohoro ordered in an unsteady tone. Though Ren was irritated by it, he did so. Horohoro also turned to him and slowly leaned in. Ren was unsure of what's going on but before he could back away, the bluenette's warm soft lips were on his. After a few seconds, they parted with both cheeks being red.

"You know, you were really suppose to kiss me since you were the one who spun the bottle. But this works for me too." Horohoro tried to sound casual, but he sounded a bit shakey. Ren only stared at him with wide eyes. Strangely though, he felt uplifted. And Horohoro spoke again.

"Sorry for that but I guess I wanted to tell you that I...Aishiteru." Horohoro sighed as he felt like a lot was taken off his chest. And Ren suddenly felt different. He didn't feel swayed anymore. He felt as if his heart was no longer on a string, but lightly falling like a feather. And then it hit him. He made a smile and pulled Horohoro down into another kiss. The bluenette felt a warm tongue poke into his mouth and it played with his. He made a moan and returned the passionate kiss until they parted for air. They panted and Ren made a sly smirk.

"How about a birthday present?" He asked and Horohoro slowly nodded. They carefully left the room without waking anyone. They went up the stairs, down the hall, and came to Ren's room. Horohoro went in first and then Ren who closed the door and the lock made a soft click.

---------------REN'S POV FROM HERE---------------------------

After I locked my door and turned around, Horohoro suddenly pinned me to the wall. He brought his lips to mine and our tongues caressed. He quickly undid my shirt and threw it on the floor and then took off his own. Our bare chests pressed and our hungry kiss continued as we moved to my bed. I fell on my back and he loomed over me, both of us panting. His hands wondered down my body and untied the cloth that held my pants up and stripped me down to my boxers. He began to pull his own pants off ever so teasingly, I swallowed a moan but a buldge appeared at my boxers. He came down again and gave another kiss, but this time his lips slid to my neck and caressed it. I held him close and moaned when his thigh lightly pressed on my erection. He made playful bites on my collar bone and then his lips and tongue slid down my body until he reached the hem of my boxers. He pulled it off, and then his own.  
He took the cloth that held my pants and blind folded me. While everything was dark and a mystery, i felt one of his hands grasped my hardened member and he slowly pumped it. I clutched the sheets and my back arched a bit. His pumping got faster and I felt a finger draw a line down my spine, causing me to shudder and gasp. He kissed the tip of my erection and licks the bottom. A whimper slips out of me as more teasing continues. But finally, I felt him bring it into his hot mouth, swallowing me whole. I moan loudly and bury my fingers into his blue hair. I feel his tongue snake around, overwhelming me into pleasure. My back arches off the bed and his hands slide down my back and draws two lines on my spine again. The hands stop at my tail bone and press against it, bringing me deeper into his cavity. And as if that's not enough, he moans deeply and sends vibrations to my pulsating shaft. I open my mouth for a scream of silence as my body heat increases. But despite how much I loved it, I felt his mouth slowly moving away.

"Don't..." I tried not to but the plea slipped out of me. But he cut me off by coming up and kissing me. He removed my blind fold and brought two fingers into my mouth. I sucked them and he made a crooked smile. But he soon pulled them out and brought me to sit up. He took me by the knees and wrapped my legs around his waist and sat me up on his lap. I snaked my arms around his neck and he brought me closer by the tail bone. He licked his lips and I felt him enter me. He gave a few thrusts and I couldn't hold back my painful cry.

"Should I stop?" He asked and I violently shook my head. He started again and continued and I kept on screaming, wanting more of this mix of pain and pleasure. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I just wanted more.

"Harder Horo, ONEGAI!!" I begged and he acknowledged it. I think that's the only control I'll ever have as it's already obvious that I'm the empowered uke. I begin to meet his thrusts with my own and the speed increases. The bed squeaked below us in rythem and I felt completion nearing. I dig my nails into his back as it gets closer and closer....Gods I am there! I've reached it and he withdrew out of me. I collapse out of his hold and he comes after me to my side, both of us panting in exhaustion.

"Happy birthday." He whispered into my ear and pulled me into a gentle hold. I smirked and brought my face up to give him a kiss. He made a happy grin and brought me into a stronger hold. Our legs tangled and I went as close as I can to his warm body. He kissed me on the forehead and we fell right to sleep. A happy birthday indeed.

--------------------OWARI--------------------------

Daydreamer: This is my first lemon ever so I would really appreciate reviews with your opinions and criticism. I hope you liked it and I wish everyone a happy new year!

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO REN!!


End file.
